


Ice Cream Date

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ice cream date, post ozai defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: a little drabble of a zutara date with ice cream because I love these two okay
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 34





	Ice Cream Date

Katara smiled as she walked hand-in-hand with Zuko. Her smile was contagious, as Zuko himself couldn’t stop smiling either.

It had only been a week since they had decided to get together. It was difficult at the start, Zuko having his Firelord duties while Katara took on a new job as a healer. But they made it work. And this was the first day since they had gotten together that they had the same day off.

And so, they went out to get ice cream.

“What flavour, miss?” the man asked, gesturing to his stall of different flavours and colours of ice cream. Katara looked over each one, asking for a few samples. She grimaced when the sherbert flavour hit her tongue, making Zuko chuckle.

“I think I’ll have the mint-chocolate-chip please,” she said with a smile, the man nodding and turning to Zuko.

“Strawberry please,” he said, frowning when he heard Katara giggle. 

“What? Can’t a guy like strawberry ice cream?” he pouted, but behind his pout he was chuckling and smiling as Katara, her giggles turning her face a little red in the cheeks.

“No, I just didn’t think you’d like it, I mean, when I think of ‘Firelord Zuko’ I think of smoke and, well, fire. More savoury I guess?” she reasoned. Zuko couldn’t help giving her a playful nudge.

The man served their ice cream quickly, perfectly round scoops in wafer cones, and the two took their cones and walked off, still hand-in-hand.

“You know, despite what most people seem to think, I do have a big sweet tooth,” Zuko sighed, taking a bite out of his ice cream. Katara’s face contorted into a cringe.

“Ew, oh god, you eat your ice cream like that? Doesn’t it hurt your teeth?” Katara grimaced, Zuko smirked and took another bite out of his ice cream, teeth and all.

“Why are you like this?” Katara groaned, but her smile couldn’t help but show. Zuko smiled back but it was soon overcome by a scowl.

“Ow, ow, ow,” he winced, rubbing his temple and scrunching his eyes up, “brain freeze…” he groaned, feigning annoyance when he heard Katara laughing.

“The o’ powerful Firelord taken out by some strawberry ice cream?” she snickered, nudging his shoulder. Zuko glared but soon also broke into chuckles, linking his hand back in hers and rubbing it with his thumb.

The two walked around for a while longer, looking around town and occasionally stopping to look at the various stalls filled with different jewels and nicknacks.

Zuko grinned to himself as he was able to buy something without Katara noticing, a silver hair stick with a crescent moon in the tip, a blue crystal placed at the thickest part of the moon. He wondered when it’d be a good time to give to her, he wasn’t exactly the romance type.

He tucked it into his pocket as he tugged Katara along with him, beginning the trek back to her home, thinking on it more. He could do it as soon as they got to her home, and he could place it in the little bun she always wore above her perfectly wavy hair.

'Yeah...yeah that sounds good', He thought, pulling Katara closer to his side, hoping to god she’d like it.


End file.
